


corvo of the sacred heart: masketta man

by orphan_account



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible, Dishonored (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Death, Hell, Rescue, Terrorism, sissy, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corvo attano starts out a brand new adventure when his brother luigi is kidnapped... but what happenes next shakes up his very foundations... new worlds, and is luigi even his brother!





	1. prequel delusion

corvo was driving the suv that he shared with his brother, luigi attano, who was the brother of hte lebgendary assassin knpwon as scorvo attano, who had defended his princess emily kaldwin during the race war, he wasn't sure why it was a race war, but apparently it was because thats what the mass media reported a long time ago, after the race war had happened. everyone he had killed had been on white and he had gotten his hands dipped in the blood of both sides if you knew what im saying so he wasnt sure what the race thing was unless it was like, northern white people versus western white people ors omething meaningless like that, but anyway he was driving an suv. he was making a delivery  
an assassin delivery..

his brother luigi attano had been kidnapped by the evil delilah kaldwin who had risen from her grave multiple times for the sake of a multitude of cash grab sequels to the dishonored quadrilogy, each more reptitious and obviously badly written than the lsat. it had become a tradition, kind of like how luigi's lost borther mario always would save the pricness from bowser, but this time it was just corvo goign through a city and killing evertyone he saw because that's how you really do stealth, if civillians see you you're done for because then you've got the cops on your tail and your alert level is at 5 and they're crashing int oyour car and busting your headlights out and it's a bad tirp and then before you know it you're in a prison cell getting gangraped by a balding sixty year old man screaming in your ears about how the nazis did nothing wrong and that mother germany was going to retake the british empire (because that was the codeword for the kingdom of dunewall) and it was just really painful for everybody involved, but most improtantly it was painful for covo's ass because corvo's ass was the thing that had to bear the strain of the violent anal intrusion that was being forced upon him.

corvo was driving an suv as a distraciton. he was going to crash into the buildign hwere luigi attano was being held for ransom, they woudl think they were being attacked from the front. but he had as urprise. the suv crashed throguh the front doors of the world tradde center, where luigi attano was being held captive. the terrorists started scremaing in their language which was known as communist english in common parlance adn they thought heh ad come to rescue his brother but he had jumped through the celiling of the sucv because he cut a hole in the top before he had started driving it, so he jumped out and he blinked to an upper window and he heard gunfire as all the terrorists used their ak 47s to fill the usv with bullets but he had a friend at his side. he called his cell phone and bullet pill roared through the sky and corvo blinked again onto the bullet pill and rode him through the building so he flew through the office cubicles of the owrld trade center and then he appeared on the other side and he kicked through the wlal because it was brittle like glass and then he took out two uzis and all the terrorists were focused in front shooting at the suv as it rammed htrough them because he had taped the gas pedal down and he filled them all with a lot of bullets

then he ran into the hsotage room where they kept the hostage but a man in a mask who he couldnt recognize turned around on an office chair holding his brother luigi attano and luigi attano looked like he was tryign to screma but he couldnt because there was duct tape covering his mouht and corvo sceamed "LUIGI!!!!!!" and luigi ripped off his duct tape really quickly and he screamed "CORVO I AHVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING I WAS NEVER YOUR BRTHER" but the man in the mask shot him in the head and his brains spilled out onto the floor and corvo fell onto his knees and sobbed and pulled off his mask because he was dressed up like the crown killer and his graying hair showed and he said "i'm going to get you" and there was a hole in the floor where mega satan was pulling luigi down into hell and corvo ran towards the masked man to kill him but the masked man teleported backcwards one moment he was sitting on the office chair and the next he was standing behind it and he kicked the chair and it hit corvo in the ribs fracturing all of his stomach bones and then he took out a golden 9mm and he shot corvo in the face six times right as he was above the hell hole and his lifeless body fell into the hellhole following his supposed non brother luigi into the dark depths of hell....

adn the masked man laughed a dark laugh, whcih ahd been torutred by a thousand pillars of eternity, by every echoelon fo the underworld's lost shadow, a shriek fuelded by the egregiou nightmare of a thousand weeping virgin widows. it was a horrible thign to hear..... but it was as much more horrible thign to lvie.


	2. corvo and the sissy school

"youre such a good little sissy bitch" bayonetta said while she applied lipstick to the newest member of satan's sissy bitch harem. it was corvo attano, or as bayonetta liked to call him, corvana, because she thought every sissy shoudl have a proper sissy name because otherwise they're not a good sissy. what kind of sissy bitch calls himself dave? a bad sissy bitch is what. a bad sissy bitch who hasnt graduated sissy school. and bayonetta was the chif principal of sissy school which was where all of satan's sissy bitch harem girls (wwho were actually just brainwashed boys) got reeducated and prepared for life as a ssisy. because that was the seventh ring of hell, to be inducted forever as one of satan's personal "attendants"... they'd be attending to something alright... but it would be satan's big old memer and corvo thought "i sure cant wait to be a good sissy for my daddy satan"

bayonetta brought out all the sissy appareel that corvo would need to complete her training int he sissy school and graduate with a msaters degree in sexual slavery to her masters which was in this case mega satan, the king of the subterranena portal underworld known as hell, the basement of god's butt. in the middle of the array of sissy clothes was the ultimate sissy training gearp iece, the corset. bayonetta siad "this will give oyu theh oruglass figure you need to serve your master, the lrod of the sisssy school, your cummy daddy. it is the magical hourglass corset" and corvo took in tis glory and something ticked in his brain and he said "will it make my poop hourglass shaped" and bayonetta's eyes twitched and she said "whatd you say"

and corvos mind started to get free from the chemical lust drug that he had been afflicted with and he saw that he was in a princess uniform and he realized this wasnt right and he said "will it make me poop hourglass" and bayonetta said "dumb whore!!! sissies dont have brains and you first and foremost are the most brainelss of the sissies!! if you keep talkign shit like that hwen you're nto needed or wanted to speak you will only kill your masters erection so that he wont be able to fuck and breed you like the good sissy bitch that you are!!!!" and corvo tore off his princess outfit showing off his naked masculine body which had aged like fine wine, he had all the angles and perceptions that made up the physical manifestation of the finest wine from the oldest cellars in miedieval europe... the very model of masculine ultraclassic muscular architecutre. and bayonetta screamed "what the fuck are you doing" and corvo said "im sorry.... it appears that ive been.... dishonored"

adn he teleproted forward and delivered the msot powerful uppercut that he had delivered in the last ten minutes, he was still recovering from sissy school hypnotization so it wasn thte strongest of his life but he put all his energy into it and all fo the last fragments of reblelion that were locked up inside his shrivelled little heart and he said "some hair was meant to be cut" anh e took the epilator that she was going to use to make him beautiful and slender and hairlessa nd he used to to pull out all of her matgic hair so that she was bald and she screamde "NOOOO MY HAIR" and corvo siad "i have seen through your deception... your hair was a gift from god that you abuse.d it's been a long time since youve been free.... samson." and indeed, like he had said, bayonetta had transforme dback into samson, the man from the bible and samson said "how do you know of me ive been undercover for thousands of years" and corvo said "youre a book from the bible. everyone knows samson... the man who was gods pride... but betrayed him, and was sentenced to a lifetime hidijng as a woman, behindt he power of his glorious womanly haircut." and samson said "ive been discovered" adn corvo said "not more than i already have discovered myself" and samson said "this little pitiful act of rebellion will get you nwoehre but closer to the bone zone... you have proved that you have a spirit... but now i will break your body, to crush the spirit within" and he grabbed corvo and snapped his spine like a twig and corvo lay on the ground coughing blood and gasping for breath, his snapped spine not letting him breathe, and corvo felt the msot ultimate pain that he had ever felt in his short, pitiful life. the pain... of being snapped like a twig.


	3. the masketta agenda

monthsp assed as corvo's body was abused and beaten, corvo now being denied the pleasure of ser ign as satans sissy bitch and instead being oen of hte many pain thralls sentenced to experience eternal punihsment, paying off the sin debt that hell owed to heaven, mere power cells being used to energize hell's pain economy, because in hell pain was a harvestable resource, a manifestable physical entitty, one which heaven required in constant supply in return for not smiti nghell.... of course, mega satan wouldnt allow himself to be smited but as an excuse to punish billions of his more useless underlings and even some of the lower ranking soldiers but part time, he continued to pay the debt.... allowing heaven to become fat in its own ignorance, allowing heaven to think that it had won, when in reality it was being driven back with the force of a raging god... the undergod, mega satan... who had been absorbing 50% of all pain produced in hell for millenia, and had grown so incredibly strong that not even the champions of olympia could threaten him if they were roused from their eternal slumber

months htat corvo's sanity was degraded by the constnat dancing of devils, the sadistic torturers that covered every inch of his body in scars... he could barely hold onto memories, every day he disassociated from the pain, trying to get through the fog of time and recall a time when he was sai and when he could feel something besides pain, he tried to think of a day when he could still think, but the memories were hazy, he couldnt even remember what it was like to not feel the constant agony of hellfire... was rescuing luigi who might not even be his brother worth it? his spirit was weak, hi body weaker. he woudl ahve died logn ago in the real world, but he was already dead, and there was no hope for him now. he was a prisoner, weakened and disempowered, at the mercy at every whim of his captors... forever experiencing the pain of the 66th hell.. the ultimate punishmetn.

luigi attano had not forgotten his purpose, however. luigi was ocnsidered unimportant, shrouded by the mask of secrecy, a magick that prevented satna or his agents from learnign of everything that lugii had done, and what he tood for. for all satan cared, he was avictim. but he was much more than that. luigi had been sent to the second hell, the vast nothingness.... hellsand and helldunes for miels to see, with maybe a tiny town here or there. the second hell was traversed through time as much as psace - you could walk and walk but you woudl walk for weeks before you covered in a fraction of a fraction's wife's son of the vast nothingness that was the second hell, the megahell. he didn't know that corvo was dead, but he knew that he had to get back to life as soon as possible, because e had things that he had to do in the real world and he couldnt do them if he was dead in the underworld, the pocket dimension of satan. the curse that he made into a blessign through sheer force of masculine willpower alone.

after months of wandering, goin gthrough nondescript towns, he found a familiar place. a sort of resting post for those simply too sepcial to live ordinary lives. he was familiar with the place. he was familiar with its owner. 

a young woman by the name of toadette.

he walked throgu hthe doors and she looed him up and down. toadettes bar was an interdimensional entity, toadette was a unviersal constant. no amtter where you went, toadette was there too, wiating to talk to you. luigi didnt know how he did it, but he knew that he trusted toadtte withis life

"a fimiliar face" toadette said, "you going to pay ths time?" and luigi swindeld his way over to a bar stool and sat down on it and he said "i'm sorry ubt i'm not in the mood to give blowjobs right now" and taodette said "that's what you say every time" and luigi siad "i dont know what they telll you about agents in my line of work, but we are disciplined and odnt have time for sexual diversions. franlkly i have put so much time into my career that sex disgusts me." and toadette said "luigi, my man, you gotta learn to chill the fuck out" and lugii shrugged "agents do what agents are" and toadette said "sorry, but i dont think the FBI has a branch in hell" and luigi said "guess i'm operating pro boner"


End file.
